1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing control apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium stored with a printing control program.
2. Description of Related Arts
There is known a technique that a print job that has been done by a printer is stored in a printer controller to perform reprinting. In this technique, for example, the printer controller that has received print data from a client PC (personal computer) outputs, to the printer, image data obtained by performing a rasterizing process on the print data while the printer controller stores the image data in a hard disk. Reprinting of an image based on the image data is commanded by a user of the client PC by using a reprinting utility installed in the client PC.
Meanwhile, a function of registering a printing condition as a favorite setting while attaching a name to the printing condition is known as a function provided by a printer driver for generating print data. A user selects one favorite setting from a plurality of the settings registered in advance to easily set the desired printing condition. The function of registering the favorite setting is provided in the reprinting utility, as well. According to the reprinting utility, the favorite setting is registered in the printer controller, and read from the printer controller at the time of reprint setting of the print job.
Meanwhile, the favorite setting used more often is used by both the printer driver and the reprinting utility. In this case, for both the printer driver and the reprinting utility, a user needs to set the same printing condition and to register the same printing condition as the favorite setting, and this takes time and effort. For this reason, it is desired to reduce a burden of a user who registers the same favorite setting in both the printer driver and the reprinting utility.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-050059 discloses a technique in which the favorite setting is registered in a server apparatus, and the client PC downloads the favorite setting from the server apparatus to set the printing condition. According to this technique, a user can set the same printing condition without registering the favorite setting, for both the printer driver and the reprinting utility. However, according to this technique, each time the favorite setting is used, it is necessary to download the favorite setting from the server apparatus to the client PC. Accordingly, a waiting time is undesirably required.